Just like Kindergarten
by californiasun
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are now 22, married, and expecting their first child. But right now they are remembering how they met, it was “Just like Kindergarten” in fact they met just before kindergarten Prequel to Welcoming Caleb. Troyella, FORMERLY HSMgirl102


**Title: **Just Like Kindergarten

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella are now 22, married, and expecting their first child. But right now they are remembering how they met, it was "Just like Kindergarten" in fact they met just before kindergarten.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**AN: **Hey guys, here is another short, fluffy, one-shot. It's a prequel to _Welcoming Caleb_, but you don't need to read it to read and understand this. It's about when Troy and Gabriella first met. I got this idea talking to Amanda [zanessatroyella4evr620 when we were talking about her friend Patrick who is in a serious condition and only has a 10 chance of living. I told her about my friend Jake who also got hit by a drunk driver and almost didn't make it but did and I told her about how we met, that is when this story came to me. This is basically the exact thing that happened with me and Jake just modified a bit. Now even though I don't know Patrick please pray for him because they found a whole in his heart and he is having a major surgery today from 5-8pm. Please keep him in your prayers even if you aren't religious! This is also a complete different HSM, I am redoing the way they met.

**Important Dedication:** This story is dedicated to Patrick, I hope you get well, and Amanda [zanessatroyella4evr620 I have you, Patrick, in my prayers and I hope that your surgery goes well. And Amanda for being brave and strong this is for you. So Amanda, and Patrick this one is for you guys!

Thank you for reading!

Keep Patrick in your prayers

Enjoy!  
Love,

Janine

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Just Like Kindergarten**

Gabriella Bolton stopped in the hallway to look at a picture of her and Troy the summer before kindergarten. The summer they met. One of the best and most life changing Summer's of their lives, despite their age then. In the picture Gaby was wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt of Troy's with some of her own flower leggings and a blue Hat of Troy's backwards on her head with a few loose curls falling out onto her face. Troy was shirtless, typical of him, with some blue shorts on. They both had their arms around each other and their face's and tops were covered in mud, face's with mud paintings though, they were giggling and both exposing their teeth, each missing their 2 front ones. She smiled at the picture before feeling 2 big strong arms come around her and hug her.

"Mhmm. What are you thinking about?" Troy asked looking at Gaby and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"The day we met" Gaby smiled.

_Flashback_

_Greg Montez just carried the last box into the Montez' new home in Albuquerque, New Mexico. They had just moved back from England spending the last year there for Greg's work._

"_Gaby sweetie, want to take a walk and look around" Anna Montez asked her daughter._

"_Yea Mommy!! I'm coming!!!" Gaby shouted running out of her new room, which had been set up prior to their arrival back into America. Gaby was wearing flower leggings, with a white tanktop, black converse high-tops, and her hair in 2 braids. _

_The family walked around the corner to look around at neighbor houses. Gaby was skipping ahead oh her parents, but the street was very quiet. All of the sudden a large gray and white German Sheppard came running out of a driveway towards Gaby._

"_Aly! Aly! Come back here!!" A little boy with dirty blonde hair and piercing bright blue eyes said running out of the front gate and into the street trying to catch the big animal. Gaby Montez, being the tomboy she was __**[an: lets pretend**__**she was a tomboy for most of her childhood **__began chasing after the large animal even though it was 3 times her size._

"_Here you go" Gaby said as the boy took a hold of the collar._

"_Thanks, I'm Troy" Troy Bolton told her._

"_I'm Gabriella, but everyone calls me Gaby. Lucky people get to call me Ella or Brie" She giggled looking into his eyes. _

'_Wow are his eyes pretty!' __Gaby thought._

"_We just moved here from England" Gaby said smiling at him._

"_Cool! I've lived here all my life I guess, I'm 4 how old are you?" Troy asked her. Greg and Anna thought 'how adorable'._

"_I'm 4 too!" Gaby shouted in a girly giggly way._

"_Are you going to go to Albuquerque Elementary School for Kindergarden?" Gaby asked him._

"_Yea, are you?" He asked._

"_Yea! I hope were in the same class!" She said giggling and smiling._

"_Me too" Troy said._

"_Troy Alexander Bolton! Where are you!" Amanda Bolton shouted at her son._

"_I'm out front Momma! Aly ran out and this nice girl Gaby caught her!" Troy shouted as his mother came running down the driveway._

"_Oh you must be the Montez'" Amanda said recongnizing that they weren't local to the area._

"_Yea, we just moved from London. I'm Anna" Anna told her._

"_Hi, I'm Amanda Bolton" Amanda said extending her hand for each of the Montez'._

"_I'm Greg" Greg said kindly._

"_And who is this young cutie" Amanda asked Gaby._

"_I'm Gabriella Elizabeth Montez" Gaby smiled proudly._

"_Mommy" Troy said tugging on his mother's skirt._

"_Can Gaby come over and we can go swimming?" Troy asked._

"_Well that depends what Gaby's parents and Gaby say. What do you say Gaby want to come swimming? Would that be alright Anna, Greg?" Amanda asked politly._

"_Yea!! Please Mommy!" Gaby asked, Greg and Anna shared a glance._

"_Of course sweetie!" Anna said._

_That day was the start of something special and new, the start of Troyella._

_End of Flashback_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

"That was the most amazing summer!" Troy said rubbing her 8-month pregnant stomach.

"It was, It was Just like Kindergarden" Gaby smiled kissing Troy.

"And maybe this little one will meet someone when it comes into the world" Troy said kissing her belly.

"I love you Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton" Troy said kissing her.

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton" Gaby said kissing him again. Things were **Just like Kindergarten**.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well did you like it? Hate it? Please give me your feedback I wrote this in about 45 minutes. But I want to know if you guys would like me to write a sequel to Welcoming Caleb, ps If you didn't see it this is the prequel to Welcoming Caleb. But do want me to:

Write a prequel's for this about

-Him asking her out for the first time

-Their first "I love you's"

-Their marriage

-Possibly their first time[would be my friend M rated

2. Sequels Welcoming Caleb about points in their life

-bringing Caleb home

-his 1st birthday

-his first word

-first time walking

-having 2nd child…etc…

3. Both

So please let me know! I know this was very short but I enjoyed writing it. Please press the little purple button and leave me a review and tell me about if you want more prequels or sequels and yes they would have to be oneshots because I only write one full story at a time.

Also keep Patrick in your prayers and thoughts!!

Thank you!

Love,

Janine


End file.
